


Semper Fi

by your_taxidermy



Category: L.A. Noire
Genre: Angst, M/M, Rivalry, fic request, wow this hurts my whole ass heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: Jack and Roy share a word during Cole's funeral...
Relationships: Roy Earle/Jack Kelso
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Semper Fi

**Author's Note:**

> ITS MY 100th FIC!! <333

The last thing Jack remembered was Cole’s expression before the waters washed him away. Water. Purity. Holiness and divinity. The  _ water  _ washed away sin, a spec of a human being. Jack’s heart is filled with rage, he didn’t want it to end like this. He didn’t want Cole to die such an undignified, putrid death. To be washed away like he was nothing and to rot in the sewers, no Marine deserved that. Semper Fi -  _ always loyal.  _ Jack remained loyal to his men, Jack remained steadfast and dedicated. Jack  _ remained.  _ Even in Cole’s untimely demise, he remained. 

Jack could taste the lies spilling from Roy’s demon mouth, his crocodile tears and imitation smile when he said something fond of Cole. Elsa’s words replayed in his head. 

**_Swine! You belittle his memory!_ **

He can almost hear the German curses she’s placed upon Roy. Herschel can only offer her comforting words and warm hugs but nothing will take away her hatred for Roy, the man who  _ murdered  _ Cole.  _ “How can people sit and listen to that liar!? That lying fascist!”  _ Biggs doesn’t have the right words of comfort for her, he didn’t even have the words to comfort himself. Jack watched as Roy shared firm handshakes with everyone, he cringed at the thought of touching that snake’s hands. That fucking traitor. 

Roy stepped down in his 500 dollar shoes, the artificial lights reflect his true self; the devil. His horns curl like a ram and his irises are slits like that of a viper. Oh, he is a deadly, wicked, creature. Jack sees through him with heavenly eyes, the holy ground of the churchyard burns Roy’s feet. He and his corrupt pals stood like angels before the cross but Jack knows the truth. Jack wielded a sword to behead the viper, the same fiery sword that cleaned Sugar Loaf- if only Roy had put his life on the line. Roy, that fucking coward, oh how Jack was seething with rage. 

Jack sat in the second row, his hands were resting in his lip. He couldn’t cry now. Tears wouldn’t bring him back. Tears wouldn’t stop corruption, tears wouldn’t stop the morphine. Jack saw no point in shedding tears now, but perhaps when he returned to his apartment, he would take out his frustrations on the doors until his knuckles were red and raw. If Roy came within arm’s reach, it would take all his strength not to lash out. Even when Jack thought he hated Cole, he wouldn’t turn his back on a Marine.  _ Semper fi  _ meant always. Even when things got messy. 

Roy took his last steps from the altar and walked down the aisle. When he made eye contact with Jack, the air around them became thick with rivalry. Roy was too smug to care. The Marine cuts right to the chase. “Why are you crying, Roy? Upset you can’t boss around your hound dog anymore?” Jack’s words were bitter, angry. “It was  _ you  _ who did this.” Jack snapped again. “You have no reason to cry, Roy.” 

Roy was taken aback for once in his life, the other man had finally broken down the wall he built around himself. Roy let no one in, he couldn’t be vulnerable, even for a second. But Jack tore it down like Berlin. “I thought you hated him, Kelso, Cole always talked about how much you hated his guts. So why are  _ you  _ spilling crocodile tears?” Roy replied sharply.

Jack’s eyes turned to slits. “You weren’t even his friend, Jack.” 

“And you were?! I never wanted him dead you son of a bitch! What the hell did  _ you  _ do? Was it  _ you  _ who had his back in Okinawa?” All eyes were on them but Jack refused to hold his tongue anymore. “ _ I see that forked tongue, Roy.”  _

A smile stretched across Roy’s face, Jack’s anger was far too amusing. But this smile only wanted to make Jack knock Roy’s teeth down his throat. “Is here the place to lose your temper, Kelso?” 

“Should we handle it like men then, Roy? Outside? But you wouldn’t want to scratch those new shoes, would you?” Jack’s fist was clenched and he was strongly considering throwing a punch in Roy’s jaw, God, he deserved it. “I never hated Cole, I didn’t have anything against him, Jack. He was an honest cop.” 

Jack could almost laugh. A chilling, a blood-freezing laugh. “It was never you, Roy. You didn’t do  _ shit  _ for Cole, you barely knew the man. Don’t talk about  _ crocodile tears  _ when you’ll go bust another honest cop who opposes your kingdom.” 

Jack wouldn’t turn his back to anyone, a turned back invites a bullet, even a knife if you’re brave enough to stab a man like Jack in the back. Roy could only shake his head. “Now’s the time to make threats?” Roy bit back, those invisible horns were making their way to the naked eye. “I don’t make threats,  _ detective. I give orders.  _ Maybe you’d know that if it was  _ you  _ who served.” Jack was considering turning his back but that stubborn son of a bitch would rather starve before showing  _ any  _ weakness to Roy. The two stare into each other’s eyes, a current ran through them and Jack was seconds away from exploding, yet something contained the fire in his belly. This was about remembering Cole, not arguing with some smug asshole. 

“I like you Jack but don’t think you can give  _ me  _ orders. Is your pride so fragile you  _ defend  _ it at the funeral of your dead comrade?  _ My partner?  _ Cole was my friend, Jack. We didn’t see eye to eye on all things, but he was  _ good. _ ” Roy’s gaze lowered to his shoes, his shiny reflection bounced back at him, even with his snake tongue, he knew he had flames burning on his fingertips. That man was a devil and even in death’s wake, his evil ways never rested. 

“Hey, Jack… forget at this, dish it out later, but show a little respect to Cole.” Biggs’ voice said lowly as he walked behind Jack. “Give it a rest, Roy. This is hard enough  _ without  _ your hubris.” the old man adds, his voice cracked, raspy with pain. Roy simply walked by Jack, their shoulders didn’t even touch. Jack turned his head to watch him leave, such a sight to behold to watch that bastard stroll out. Jack thanked Herschel with a nod, it was the least he could do for the old man who’d seen far too much for his lifetime. 

It took a lot of strength for Jack to walk to Cole’s empty casket. The clicking of his heels echoed gently in the church, he wished Cole was standing beside him at a wedding. Instead, death’s kiss always takes the good ones early. Jack placed his hands on the edge of the casket and a tear droplet rolled down his cheek and onto the casket lid. He quickly swept it away before another replaced it, followed by another. He was alone in his silence, he reflected on the past but soon realized the past was just that; the past. There was a time to remember bitter memories and there was a time to mourn the present. Jack chose the present. Jack slowly knelt down before Cole, clenching his hat in his hands. His knuckles were snow white. Despite their bloody rivalry, they were  _ still Marines. Once a Marine, you are always a Marine.  _ There is no conflict that would e _ ver  _ change that fact. 

_**"Semper Fi, Phelps."** _


End file.
